


Title My Memoirs "Irony"

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: Check your heartbeat against mineBut there’s no trace of it this time
Relationships: Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Title My Memoirs "Irony"

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

None of this was supposed to happen.

It was silent in the newly begun graveyard, for lack of a better term. A soft clink, servos holding onto arms once weak made strong only to have that strength fade in a gentle sunset arc.

_It had been so normal a morning. So calm a day. And Perceptor had been sure to carefully ease Brainstorm out of their shared berth- his smile demure and content like it had been so frequently._

A soft hiccup, a sob forced down.

_Perceptor’s hands, once praised and feared and praised again, were gentle; HE was gentle. The cut glass edges ground down to a smooth sheen, the glint of an old reticule worn more out of habit than necessity. A hand cups Perceptor’s ceek and Brainstorm laughs gently._

_“I could fix your eye y’know.”  
_

_“You’ve done plenty for me already, Brainstorm- let me return the favor for just a little while longer.”_

At the grave, Brainstorm fell to shaky knees; the repurposed briefcase beside him clattering to the ground as he sank down with shivering wings and a single raspy sob broke free of his throat.

“Th-this wasn’t supposed to HAPPEN THIS WAY!”

_It had been ten steps, maybe less- the ex-Wrecker’s back to Brainstorm when the choking gasp was too loud in audials. When Perceptor’s hand shot out to grab the counter and grip it hard enough to dent._

_‘M-Medic!”, choked the sniper-turned-spouse, coughing steam and slick life as he dropped to one knee._

“YOU WE-WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! WITH ME!”, shrieked Brainstorm as his voice cracked and shattered and mended over again.

_His pulse had stopped before they ever made it to the newly christened Infirmary Bay - sudden spark failure. Perceptor had passed, silent as a shadow and soft as a breeze; his spark faded under the eyes of Ratchet, as First Aid’s hands shook before resting against the edge of the sparkchamber. The gray had crept over Perceptor’s plating as he stared into stoic emptiness, his mouth quirked in his always bitter smile._

“YOU ALREADY LEFT ME BEHIND ONCE, DAMMIT!”, snarled Brainstorm, feeling the ground crackle and curl as his servos dug into it, “YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN, PERCY! NOT THIS TIME, THIS TIME IT… We…”

_The funeral was silent, surviving Wreckers dotted in the crowd- and Brainstorm stood at the forefront, seeing red and white and teal and blue blurs as his optics filled with coolant. His briefcase no longer attached to his wrist, a hum no longer looming from it._

_‘Whatever can be taken from me- give to him. Give him the life he was never offered; give him the chances they stole so easily.’ had been the words in Perceptor’s will- sent out by textcomm as a filedrop moments after his pulse ceased to be._

“This time it was supposed to be where one goes, the other follows.”, sobbed Brainstorm weakly, his hand against the podium supporting the light sculpture of the scientist he loved sitting at a desk long since demolished by war, “Percy- Percy you know I don’t know how to say goodbye and MEAN it.”

The old briefcase lay in the dust and silent mourning- still and cold as the mech who’s memory it now carried like a ball and chain.

“I don’t know how to say goodbye and mean it- please, please come back so I don’t have to learn how.”

The world turned, the day faded; and Brainstorm pulled his old briefcase into his arms and held tight as though it could anchor the flutter in his chest.


End file.
